Love Before Faction
by ThatCheekySmile
Summary: To be Dauntless you have to be brave, fearless and have to kill on command. You will have to do things you may not like for example killing the Innocent and many other things….. But when it comes down to it will you be able to kill the one that you love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ThatCheekySmile here! hope you enjoy this story...so yeah**

* * *

~ Chapter 1~

I sit in my bed waiting for my mother to barge into my room telling me to wake up like she does every morning but today is different from other mornings. Today is the day that I choose what faction I should or need to be in. If you don't know what factions are let me break it down for you. There are 5 factions that are surrounded by 1 big fence. Faction came to be out of the impurities of a preexisting system. Those factions are Abnegation (Where I am from). People from abnegation (Where I am from) blame selfishness for the destruction of that said system. Therefore they value selflessness. We work to not attract attention. We were baggy gray clothes that cover most of our skin. Also we put others before ourselves.

Next there is Erudite. They blame ignorance so they value knowledge. They are always ready and eager to learn information. They wear blue business suits or clothes. They also sometimes wear glasses...some people need them while others think it just makes them look smarter. Candor is the next one and it blames dishonesty so they value the truth and honesty. They wear black and white simple and to the point. They say anything and everything on their mind like they don't have a filter. They annoy the hell out of me.

Amity and dauntless are the other and last two. Amity blames both hostility and cruelty so they value kindness and peace. They live outside the fence and work on or have farms that provide themselves and the other faction with food. Amity wears red and yellow clothes. Lastly dauntless. Dauntless wears all black, have tattoos and piercings. They also act wild and they are reckless... I think its pretty damn cool. They blame cowardice. Therefore they value bravery. They are our security or army whatever you want to call them.

I don't belong here in abnegation. I love attention, action. I want to have fun and be as crazy as i want to. I love abnegation and my family but I need more. My test showed me something...not expected. It can be taken in a good way or a very... very bad way.

All of a sudden I hear knocking on my door and the sweet and gentle voice of my mother. " Sweetheart! Its time to wake up!" My mother walks into my room and i pretend to be sleep. She walks over and stands over me. " Boo!" I jump up scaring the shit out of her. " Brianna Thorn! You scared me!" She shouts holding her chest. " I know! That was the point!" I laugh hugging her. " I love you mama." I say hugging her and she sighs. " I love you too." She says letting go. " Now get ready to today is a big day." She then smiles but it's half assed.

I know for fact that she knows that when I leave this house... I won't be coming back. Yes sure she'll still have my dad and my little brother Danny but I'm the only girl. We are very close. Like macaroni and cheese... She's the cheese and I'm the macaroni...(sorry really Hungry) it makes me not want to leave but I know I have to.

After talking to my mom for a while I take a quick shower. After my 20 min shower I go back into my room and put on my clothes. My outfit consists of long gray skirt with a grey baggy shirt to match. On my feet are some grey shoes. When I'm done getting dressed I put my hair in a high ponytail and walk down stairs to the dining room.

" Morning father." I say kissing him on the cheek. " Good morning Brianna." He says while reading the paper. He looks up and flashes me a smile then continues to read. " Morning Danny!" I say to my little brother. He's 14 years old. At school all the girls stare at him but he just ignores them. " Morning Bri." He responds using my nickname while munching on an apple. " Ready for the choosing ceremony?" He asks throwing away the core of the apple. " Ready as I'll every be." I smile slightly. I'm actually not ready. This will be the beginning of the rest of my life. This day will determine my future. It's too much to handle.

Danny gets up and grabs his book bag that's on the floor ready to leave for school. " Bye mom and dad." He says smiling and waving. He turns to me and I quickly launch myself at him giving him my infamous death grip hug. " Danny no matter what happens...I love you little bro." I smile. He looks at me with a confused face...I guess he thinks I'll choose abnegation. " I love you too Bri bye." He opens the door and walks out.

I tear up a little knowing that I won't see him again or for at least a long time...I just hope he won't hate me. My father looks at the clock and stands up abruptly. " It's Time to go to the ceremony. " he states and we all leave the house and start to walk to the designated buses that will take us to the ceremony. Out the corner of my eye I see my best friend and neighbor Beatrice prior step out of her house with her family too. I quickly run over to her and hug her. She goes still and then relaxes when she knows it's me. " God Brianna don't do that!" She shouts punching my arm. " Ow that hurt trice!" I mutter rubbing my arm. " So what faction are you going to choose?" I ask her but I know she won't answer. She wouldn't even tell me what her aptitude test said. Beatrice and I have been best friends since we were 6 so it's been 10 years. " I can't tell you and you know that." She responds. We reach where the buses are supposed to pick us put. " I guess the buses are running a little late." Mr. Prior Beatrice's dad says looking at his watch.

Our parents go and have their own little conversation while Caleb, Beatrice and I have our own. " You guys nervous." I ask them and they both shake their heads no". " You?" He asks and I nod. " Hell yeah I am. I'm not ready. I think my family knows what I'm going to choose already." I mutter looking at my mom and dad. They are putting on a mask. The bus of then arrives and we all piled on to it. Caleb Beatrice and I all sit next to each other while are parents sit next to each other.

It doesn't take us that long to get to the ceremony but it's enough time for me to clear my head and my nerves. When we get to our destination we all got off the bus and stood near the entrance for our fraction to get into the Ceremony. In the distance I hear shouts and whistles. I also hear a train. " Dauntless...crazy dumb asses." My father mutters as we watch them jump of the moving train that didn't slow down one bit. I look at Beatrice but she's to busy staring at them to notice. I then get a possibility in my head. ' Beatrice is going to join dauntless!' I say to myself shocked but at the same time... I think she kind of belongs there... well more there then here in abnegation.

" Come on were going in now." Mother says grabbing me by the shoulders. She gently pushes me toward the elevators. Beatrice's family gives up their spot in the elevator to a family in amity. " We'll meet you up stairs." My father says to Mr. Prior.

When we got to the ceremony room/ auditorium it was packed. Everyone's family from Every Faction in one room. The room wasn't small by any means. " Were going to go look for our faction's section." My father said to me. He then walks off with my mother. I wasn't ready to sit down because the minute I sit down I wont be able to get up. In the corner of the room I spot Caleb. "' Hey Caleb over here!" I shout flailing my arms around to get his attention. He searches for my voice and finally sees me.

Caleb flashes me a smile and walks up the stairs with his family in tow. " Got a nice little workout?" I tease Caleb and Beatrice. " Shut up." She says pushing pass me. We take our seats and the people in charge of this whole thing silences us. " The ceremony will now begin." Says Jeanine Matthews the leader of Erudite. People say she's intimidating but she doesn't scare me. She think she all that pfft! Please.

Marcus Eaton , one of the council people of our faction gives a speech about why all of this is happening and what the good things it's done for us. They say he had a son named Tobias that he abused and because of that his son left him and had chosen dauntless. They had a lot of drama in their life, which is weird for people from abnegation. It's pretty boring. Beatrice notices that I'm not paying attention shoves me " You could at least try and make it seem like your listening" She scolds. I roll me eyes and look over a Caleb. He looks terrible. He's sweating and breathing hard like he had just ran a marathon. I can practically smell his nervousness and fear radiating off of him. " Uh...Caleb you ok?" I ask. " Y-yeah I'm fine! Why would you ask that?" He answers. Is he serious?

"I can hear your heartbeat." I smile and he scoffs. " I'm not nervous...ok maybe a little. What if I make the wrong choice and get killed or factionless?" He asks. " Life if full of what ifs. You'll never know I till you try. Your smart Caleb! You would do well in any faction. I would love to see you in all black jumping out of train at full speed." I tease and he smiles.

" There is no way in hell that I'm choosing dauntless. Nice try though." He winks and I blush. I'm not going to lie. I have feelings for Caleb. I have for 3 years now. I would have told him but I want to save myself the heartbreak. I say that because since we have the choosing ceremony and I want to change factions we wont be together and there for we would have to break up and that would hurt me. I know for a fact that Caleb will stay here in abnegation with his parents... he could never leave them. I don't know about Beatrice she's a wild card.

While I was thinking to myself I feel something grasp my hand. I look down and see that its Caleb's hand...he's not making this any easier for me! I look over at him and he just smiles. If only he knew how I felt about him. " Now lets begin the choosing! James Cage!" Marcus finally says. I unconsciously tighten my hold on Caleb's hand. The nervousness that I pushed aside just came back at full force.

" Whose nervous _now_ sweaty palms?" He smirks. I don't respond or loosen my hold. I'm focusing on a boy from Amity walking down the stairs toward the stage. I'm going to breakdown how this thing is going to go down. When your name is called you walk to the table. There will be 5 white metal bowls. Each bowl has a different type of substance in it that represents each faction. Stones for abnegation. Guess the color? GRAY of course (insert eye roll). Next Earth/dirt for Amity, Glass for candor, lit coals for Dauntless and lastly water for Erudite.

When your name is called you walk up to the table and use a knife(that is also on the table) to cut open your hand but only enough to make your blood drip out...you don't to be a bloody mess up there do you? Next, when you cut open your hand you drip your blood into the bowl of the faction you want to be apart of or the faction the aptitude test showed you would be best in. Once you've chosen you stand near the faction you choose.

James the boy from amity takes the knife off the stage cuts his hand and drips the blood into Dauntless's bowl. He seems like an erudite kind of guy if you ask me. I look over a Beatrice and she's looking at me. " I'm not ready for this Bea." I say to her using her nickname. She smiles and gives me encouraging words. " You can do this! Your one of the strongest people I know." She states and that makes my ego swell big time.

I just hope I choose the right faction. 40 minutes later of Marcus calling down more teens its only Beatrice, Me, and Caleb left. "Caleb Prior." Marcus calls and I squeeze his hand tighter. " If you squeeze my hand any tighter you're going to break it." He teases then gets up. " Take care of yourself Bri." Caleb says squeezing my hand for the last time. " You to Caleb." I respond. I really want to tell him. He smiles and lets my hand go. I instantly feel cold and lonely despite being in a room full of people. He hugs him mom, Beatrice and his dad.

Caleb walks up to the stage and takes the knife from Marcus. He slits his palm and does something unexpected.

**(Caleb P.O.V)**

I slit my palm and man did it hurt like hell. I squeeze my hand into a fist and I look over at the bowls. I sigh heavily and look at Brianna and my family. I'm sorry Mom and Dad... I love you. I then drip my blood into... Erudite's bowl. I hear a loud gasp of disbelief and look up to see that it was Beatrice. I look over at Brianna and I see shock in her eyes but a smile on her face... I don't even look at my parents in fear of what I might find.

**(Brianna P.O.V)**

I didn't see that coming...I always thought that Caleb would stay in abnegation and by the look on Beatrice's face so did she. It's very rare for a person born of abnegation to choose Erudite...especially with all that's going on between the two factions. " I can't believe this." Caleb's dad mutters sadly. His mother just sits there but it's obvious that she's hurt. He then calls Beatrice down. She hugs her dad and then her mother...her mask slowly breaking to the point I can see tears well up in her eyes. As she walks down the stairs I admire her grace and strength...that is until she sees the bowls. Her steps start to falter and become hesitant.

**(Beatrice P.O.V)**

When I make it to the table Marcus offers me the knife. I take it and look back at Brianna and she giving me the thumbs up. I look over a Caleb and he nods. I slit my palm and watch as the blood pools in my hand...this shit hurt. Why do we have to slit our palms anyway? Can't we just say we want to leave our faction without hurting ourselves? I have to be the child that stays now that Caleb left us but I also have to do this FOR ME.

I take a deep breath and thrust my arm out. My blood...sizzles on hot coals.

**(Brianna P.O.V)**

**I knew it**! I _knew_ she was going to choose dauntless! I smile to myself looking down at my lap feeling accomplished that I guessed right. That happiness was cut short when my name is called. I swear I looked up at Marcus so fast I that I gave myself whiplash. I stand up abruptly looking like a deer in headlights. I hug my father. " See you at home honey." He says. My heart shatters into pieces. I quickly swallow the large lump forming in my throat and smile...that's all I can do at this point I can't trust my voice at the moment. I then hug my mother. " I'll love you no matter what you choose." She says and I let tears run down my face...good thing we can't wear makeup or I would look like a raccoon. I quickly dry my face and walk down the stares. I can feel the stares of everyone in the room. It's HIGHLY irritating and unnerving.

I walk up to the table and Marcus gives me the knife. " Hey Mr. E? Can I just tell you what faction I wanna go to with out cutting myself?" He rolls his eyes and glares. " Just do it already." He mutters. Whatever. I cringe as I cut my palm. This shit HURTS like HELL! They made it seem like it was just a paper cut! That it didn't hurt. This is the reason I have trust issues.

I look at the bowls and pour my blood into the dauntless bowl. I'm not copying Beatrice or anything...I knew for a while that I wanted to be in Dauntless. I love excitement...you don't get much of that in abnegation. I take my place near the Dauntless and next to Beatrice. " Copy cat." She teases and I push her. " As if I would ever copy of you!" I whisper. I would look up at my parents but I don't want cry. So I stare at the floor until it was time to leave.

" The Choosing Ceremony is officially over." Marcus announces into the microphone. With that said everyone gets out of his or her seats. Dauntless is the first faction to leave. I see Beatrice look up at her parents and she looks as if she's about to cry. I look at my mother and me and her share a sad smile.

_... A silent last goodbye._

* * *

Thank you for reading I really appreciate it. There might be some mistakes and I'm sorry for that. I do not own Divergent or its all rights go to their rightful owners. I own Brianna (the character I made up) and that is all! I not trying to get sued! AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME OR MONEY FOR THAT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Its me again here is chapter 2. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

~Chapter 2~

(Brianna P.O.V)

I don't know what to do so I just follow the crowd of dauntless teens. They start to run up the stairs...i hate stairs. I hear shouts of joy and whistles. " What's going on?" Beatrice shouts and shrug my shoulders running too. I run with great difficulty because of this long ass gray skirt I got on. We run down several flights of stairs. I'm breathing hard by the time we get to the bottom but The Dauntless don't and shove open the doors when they get to the exit. Once outside I observe what's going on.

Some are doing cartwheels and acting wild. All this running is foreign to me... but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it. It's very exhilarating and by the smile on Beatrice's face she feels the same way. We sprawls out blocking up the streets. The afternoon sun is high in the sky and is as bright as ever... or I was just in the building too long. I see Beatrice stop to catch her breath and I take this time to catch my own. My lungs feel like their about to burst out of my chest...and I love it! After about 2 minutes I see the crowd start to get way ahead of us...I am NOT about to be factionless.

" Beatrice come on! We have to catch up!." I shout to her and she nods. We take off running again and in no time we are apart of the crowd. " What the hell is going on?" Some boy from amity says. " I don't know. My name is Brianna by the way. " I'm James I was the first to choose." He smiles. "Oh yeah I remember you. Now enough talking I got to focus on not becoming factionless." I smirk.

As we run down the street I hear a familiar sound. " Is that a train I hear?" Beatrice asks and I nod. " Yup that's our new transportation form now on, " I state. The train pulls up in front of us but doesn't stop. " Uh...why isn't it stopping? How are we supposed to get on?" James yells over the noise of the train. I see a bunch of the dauntless born start to jump on the train. " We have to jump on!" Beatrice. Yells." With her saying that I start to run...still getting used to this running thing. Out the corner of my eye I see the other new initiates start to run too.

(Beatrice P.O.V)

" Isn't this...like dangerous!?" James yells. " That's what dauntless is all about. Bravery, danger, and strength." I say more like scream over the loud engine of the train. I see Brianna jump/fling herself toward the train and she makes it into the door with the help of a guy that was born from dauntless. He grabs her by her upper arm and pulls her in. I see the tracks begin to end...its now or never! I jump toward the door and start to hang on. I'm not as strong as the others...please someone help me.

(Brianna P.O.V)

Some boy pulls me in. By the way he's dressed he was born a dauntless. I stick my head out the door. I see Beatrice hanging on to one of the doors while James is still running. " Someone let her in please!" I shout and some girl from candor pulls her in. I stick my head out the door again and see that...James didn't make it. He's on his knees with his face in his hands. He failed the initiation...he's factionless now.

The boy that pulled me and quickly pulls me back as the door shut suddenly. " Thanks." I say. I could have just been decapitated. " No problem. Those door shut out of nowhere whether you're in or not." He says smiling at me. " What's that on your lips?" I ask. I've been staring at them ever since he pulled me in. " Oh these?" He points to his piercings. " These are snake bites. I bet no one in abnegation has piercings huh?" He says. " How do you know I'm from abnegation?" I ask. " Um gray clothes?" He says pointing down at me clothes. " Oh" I blush of embarrassment. " My names Luke by the way. Luke rider. " He states Sticking out his hand. I shake his hand. " My names Brianna knight. " I respond back.

We talk for a while until the doors open again. " Time to jump off Bri." He says getting up out his seat. " Not again." I whine. " You'll get used to it. You don't want to be factionless do you?" He teases and jumps off. I take my time to observe the rooftop that I have to jump on to. The building is at least seven stories up and there is a gap between the building and the train... meaning I could fall to my death... just fantastic! Ah fuck it. What do I have to lose?

I take 3 deep breaths while ringing out my hands. I then take a few steps back to get a running start. At last I run and jump of the train. I close my eyes because I know that I'll be tempted to look down and that will cause me to panic. I then land with a very hard thud…but it doesn't hurt. " Uh... Brianna could you like get off me?" I here Luke say and I open my eyes. I guess when I jumped I landed on Luke by accident. " Oh sorry Luke! Thanks for breaking my fall. " I say quickly getting up off him. " It's fine. Your welcome." He grunts. I offer my hand to help pull him up and he takes it. " Thanks. Where's your friend? Berice?" He asks. " Beatrice is her name and I don't know"... I'm worried now. I really hope she jumped off.

(Beatrice P.O.V her point of view of jumping off)

The doors open and the dauntless born start to jump off onto the passing rooftop. It had to be at least 7 stories tall and there's a huge gap between the roof and the train. I'm starting to get nauseous. Also adding to my stress there is a boy from amity freaking and crying behind me. It's taking me with all my will power to not shout at him to shut up. He says that he would rather be factionless then dead but I beg to differ...I would rather be dead then factionless.

Christina the girl that pulled me in sticks her hand out to me. " I don't need h-" she cuts me off. " I can't jump alone." She states and I grab her hand. It really foreign to me we don't really touch in abnegation. Physical interaction is a powerful thing. " We are going to jump on 3 okay?" I state and she nods. " Okay. 1...2...3!" We jump off. I feel as if I'm flying... and for those couple of seconds I...I feel free. That feeling is cut short when I land on the rooftop. The impact of the landing was so strong and fast that I didn't have time to land on my feet but hey I'm just glad that I made the leap of faith and not fall to my death.

I look over at Christina and she's smiling. " That was fun." She laughs and I smile. A thought then comes to my head...where in the frick is Brianna. " Brianna!" I shout out loud and Christina gives me a confused look. " What?" She asks. " My Best friend Brianna thorn." I state. A deep pit of worry settles it's self into my stomach. I really hope that she jumped of the train and made it.

Out of nowhere someone clamps his or her hand on my shoulder startling me. I whip my head toward the person who dared to touch me. To my surprise it's Brianna. " I'm here buttercup! You don't have to worry about me." She laughs and I hug her. " Don't scare me like that ever again. Your my best friend...I need you." I say and she hugs me back. " I ain't going nowhere anytime soon." She smiles letting me go. " Uh who's your friend?" Christina asks Brianna. There is a boy our age behind her...he's extremely attractive.

(Brianna P.O.V)

" Uh who's your friend?" The girl that's with Beatrice asks pointing behind me. " Oh this is Luke rider. Luke this is Beatrice Prior." Beatrice and Luke shake hands. " And..." I trail off hoping that she would catch my drift. " Christina. My name is Christina." She says smiling. " It's nice to meet both. I'm going to go over there and talk to my friends now." He states, waves and leaves. " He seems nice." Christina says and Beatrice nods. Beatrice then lifts up her sleeve to examine a long scratch with peeling skin on it. I guess she scraped herself landing on the roof. " Ooh! Scandalous! A stiff showing some skin!" I hear and I know they are talking about Beatrice. " Shut up Peter!" A girl elbows him but he brushes her off. Stiff is slang for abnegation I instantly get protective. " Why don't you mind your own business!" I shout back. I hear a lot of Ooohs. Peter glares at me and looks away. Oooh looks like a made an enemy on my first day.

" My name is Eric! I am going to be your superior and watcher/trainer." A man shouts from the other side of the roof. He stands on the ledge of the roof like its perfectly safe... like he can't fall off any second. There is a very big hole in the middle of the roof...it looks like an endless pit... please don't tell me...

" Seven stories below in that hole is the members entrance into the dauntless compound. If you don't have the balls to jump into it...you don't belong here. Initiates go first!" He orders. " Um excuse me Eric? Was it? Anyway I don't have balls because I'm not a boy." Some girl from candor says. Christina sighs. " You know her?" I ask and she nods. " Yeah she was my neighbor." Christina mutters. " And you want us to jump off into that hole?" She asks. He looks amused " That's what I just said." Eric responds. " Is there water at the bottom?" She asks and he shrugs "who knows? Just do it!" He shouts making her flinch and step back. He smirks. " I guess none of you have the balls... weaklings." He laughs and that angers me. I don't like being made fun or belittled and he's pushing my buttons.

" I'll do it! " I say stepping forward. " Brianna." Beatrice stops me. " I got this B. Have faith in me will ya?" I shrug her hand off me. I walk up to the ledge where the hole is. I take off my jacket and skirt. I have black leggings under my dress...don't ask me how I got them. I also have on gray tank top. " OH! stiff's got a body on her!" Peter howls and I glare throwing my stuff of the roof. Glad I never have to see that stuff again. " Any day now initiate." Eric shouts irritated. I immediately regret going first but I don't step back... I don't want to come of as a pussy...I'm going to show everyone how strong I am and how they should not mess or underestimate me. I look down at the hole but all I see is pitch-black darkness. I take a deep breath and got off the ledge and backed away. " Look the little scared stiff bac-" Peter began to say but I cut him off by flipping him off. I run toward the ledge and jump into the hole.

Air whips around me and all I can think of while I'm falling is...

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

My heart won't calm down from its fast pace. Adrenaline is pumping hard through my body. Finally I stop falling. I land on some sort of the net. My skin stings from the hard landing. I go airborne a couple of times before I come to a complete stop. That was quite a rush but I'm glad I don't have to do that again. A hand reaches out to me and I grab onto it. The person then helps me out of the net. When I'm safely on solid ground my legs give out. " Whoa there. You okay?" asks the guy that help me out the net. His voice is deep and as smooth as velvet. " Jumping into a hole of darkness from a rooftop not knowing what's at the bottom and not to mention the building is at least seven stories high. I also think I have some Welts on my body from that hard ass net that you have other than that I'm fantastic." I respond sarcastically giving him a smirk.

Some brunette walks toward us staring at me. " A stiff? Jump first? That's crazy never seen that before." She says. " Obviously she didn't belong there Lauren. " he sighs. He then faces toward me. " What's your name." He asks I open my mouth to respond but he cuts me off. " Think about it... You can only choose once." He smirks. I can start a life here... be a new me with a new identity. I think long and hard. " Carter." I mutter. " What?" He says. " My name is Carter." I answer a little louder. He smirks nodding in approval. " First jumper Carter!" He shouts and I hear claps. He stares me right in my eyes. " Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! until next time. TCS(ThatCheekySmile) out!


	3. Chapter 3

Its mee again! Here chapter 3 hope you enjoy!

* * *

When all the all the other initiates that made the jump, Lauren and the guy that helped me out the net start to lead us down into a tunnel. It was made out of stone and other types of rocks. The only source of light in this tunnel is dimly lit lamps hanging from the walls.

After what felt like an eternity we finally stop walking. Out the Corner of my eye I see Beatrice bump in the some erudite boy causing her to smashing her nose into his shoulder. I silently laugh as she rubs her nose. " This is where we divide." Lauren says. Beckoning the dauntless born initiates. " You guys come with me. You already know where everything is." She adds.

There are only 9 of us left now because most of the initiates were dauntless. Beatrice and I are the only people from abnegation and the rest are erudite and candor. " Alright. I work in the control room but for now I will be your instructor. My name is four. " Four says getting our attention. " Like the number? " Christina asks. Damn that candor no filter mouth. " Were one, two and three taken?" She laughs and I mentally face palm myself. Four stalks over toward her and gets in her face. " What's your name?" He asks monotone. "...Christina." She stutters. I find this highly amusing.

" Well Christina first Lesson do the day. If you want to survive in this place shut your mouth and keep your comments to yourself. Got it?" Four hisses and Christina nods. " Good. Let's keep moving people!" Four shouts leading us down the rest of the tunnel. " We will be heading to the pit." Four states. Christina looks like she wants to say something but keeps her mouth shut...did four really scare her that bad?

At the end of the tunnel are 2 double doors four opens both of them letting us in. The pit is an underground cavern. Rock walls several feet stories high surround me. Pathways and stairs carved from rock are connected to and in the walls. The ceiling of the pit is glass letting natural light flow in. Lanterns hang form different parts of the room. There are a lot of people in here. Everyone dresses in all black, talking loudly and excessively. It's so different here. In abnegation people would walk in straight lines and quietly bowing their heads in a silent hello or sign of respect.

" Follow me. I will be showing you the. Chasm now." Four gestures us to follow him. He leads us into a door that's on the right side of the pit. I look to my left and see Beatrice looking around overwhelmed. She looks like a cat being backed into a tight corner. " Yeah I'm fine. This I way to much to take right now." She answers and I nod. " Yeah it is. The floor ends to a bridge but instead of a railing n each side there is only one. I hear water is rushing at the bottom. I look over the side and see that it's a rushing river. It's a pretty long fall.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a difference between bravery and being stupid." Four says firmly. " Many have jumped and most have died. Don't be that person." He continues. " This looks dangerous." Beatrice says and Christina nods in agreement. "This is dauntless everything is dangerous here." Four responds scoffing. After showing us the chasm four then leads us into a different room. It's the dinning hall. It was packed with people.

Everyone starts to look for empty seats. Christina, Beatrice, and I find an open almost empty table and we sit down. Four is the only one sitting there. He looks moody and I don't want to sit there because of that but it's the only available table left. We all sit down at the table and four ignores us. The seating order is Christina, Beatrice Four on one side and on the other side its just me facing four. In the center of the table there are 4 trays of food. Each tray holding something different. One tray has baked potatoes. Another salad, there is also slices of bread and lastly a tray with strangely shaped pieces of meat. I look over at Beatrice and mouth to her 'what is it?'. She mouths ' I don't know' while poking at it with her fork. I observe what the others do with it. Christina puts the meat in between 2 slices of bread. She then takes a bite. I copy what she did and took a bite into it griping the sides in my hands...this is amazing.

(Four P.O.V)

I guess Carter and Tris have never eaten a hamburger before. I feel the corners on my mouth twitch in a smile because of the way Carter's eyes light up after she took a bite. I assume that she likes it...her friend on the other hand is still playing with hers. I nudge her and she jumps looking at me. " It's beef. Put this on it." I hand her a small bowl with ketchup in it with a small spoon. " You've never eaten a hamburger before?" Christina asks shocked. " No." Tris answers. " Is that what it's called?" Carter asks still holding it. " It's delicious! A little greasy but amazing." She continues sighing happily. " Stiffs eat pain food. " I state. " Why?" Christina asks and sigh annoyed why does she have to ask so many damn questions! " Extravagance is considered self-indulgent which abnegation deems selfish and not needed so we don't have it." Carter answers robotically taking huge bite of the burger. " That sounds horrible! No wonder you left." Tris scoffs " Yeah we left because of flavor."

(Carter P.O.V)

The room all of a sudden goes quiet, which startles me. I look to where everyone else is looking. I look at the doors and the guy from the roof walks in. I don't trust that guy... something about him makes me uneasy. He looks pretty young and his face is pierced with his long blonde hair slicked back into a cool hairstyle. He has this aura about him. The way he carries himself walking in stride with his eye facing forward not even batting an eyelash in any other direction. It just screams ' give me your respect or else '. He doesn't look trust worthy at all.

I see some girl he walks past blush. Ewww...well he is attractive but his cold attitude takes away that feature. " That's the guy from the roof." Christina says pointing out the obvious. " His name is Eric." Four says looking at me. " He's a dauntless leader." Eric stops walking and scans the room with his icy blue eyes. They scan over part of the room as if he's searching for something. He then looks over at our table and smirks... oh god. He's walking over to our table...he's so freaking intimidating. Time to put on my poker face. He takes a seat next to four. He doesn't say anything and we don't say anything to him. We all just stare at each other.

" Aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric asks nodding toward Christina and Beatrice. " This is Tris and Christina. And that is Carter." Four says nodding over to me. " Ooh a stiff and a Candor." Eric smirks at Beatrice. I guess he doesn't know I'm a stiff too. I mean I AM wearing black leggings with a gray tank top... too much body and skin showing. This outfit would be a definite no no in abnegation. " We'll see how long you last." He laughs. I don't like how he said that so being the over protective bastard I am I clear my throat loudly showing my disapproval. To my dismay it catches his attention.

" Your Carter right? What faction are you from?" He asks...oh I wish I could slap that smirk of his face! " I don't see how that matters considering I am dauntless now." Staring him dead in the eye. " She's from Abnegation just like Tris." Christina says and I glare at her. Who told her that she could tell MY business? " Christina! What the hell man! I didn't want him to tell my business." I blow up at her. She quickly puts her hands up in defense. " Sorry Candor remember? No filter." She apologizes.

Eric smirks wider at me. " I like you. You don't act like you came from abnegation... or dress like it." He says scan over my body. I feel nauseous and highly uncomfortable. I notice that when Eric said that Four grabs his cup and grips his cup tightly to the point of breaking it.

(Four P.O.V)

I don't like the way that he's looking at carter. It's the look of a predator getting to strike his prey before the kill. He's making her uncomfortable. " So Four. What's going on? Max tells me that he tries to meet up with you but you don't show up." Eric asks me and I sigh. " He sent me to find out what's up with you." Eric continues. " Tell him that I'm content with the position I already have." I mutter drinking my water. " So he wants to give you a position?" Eric asks surprised. I grunt. That's what I just said.

(Tris P.O.V)

" So your names Tris now. " Brianna or should I say Carter asks me. " Yup. I changed it so I could be a new me." I answer. " Carter huh? That suits you." I compliment her and she beams with happiness and gives me a cheeky smile. " Thank you. I like your name too." She exclaims. " Uh are they friends or something?" Christina asks gesturing towards Four and Eric. " Cause if they are... Four isn't showing it."

I look over at four and he looks tense. He also looks like a ticking time bomb full of annoyance that's about to blow any second. I decided to listen to their conversation.

" Yeah he's trying to give me a position but I don't want it." Four says. " Well let's hope he gets the message soon." Eric slaps four on the back harder then it should have been and gets up walking out the room.

(Carter P.O.V)

" Are you guys friends?" I hear Tris ask. " We were in the same initiates group." He answers. " He's from erudite." " Were you a transfer too? Or were you dauntless born?" She asks some more. " I thought I only had to deal with candors and all the opinions and questions but now I have to be bothered by stiffs too?" He hisses coldly at her.

" Excuse you?" I mutter and he looks at me but doesn't say anything. " Diner is over time to go." Four orders all the initiates. We take our trays to the kitchen and walk out the dinning hall. He then leads all of us down a poorly lit hallway. " This place needs better lighting" Christina mutters. She really needs to keep that mouth under control. Four then stops at a big brown door. He pushes it open and it's a room. The room has several cots in it and an open bathroom almost no walls.

I frown at this. " The boys sleep with the girls?" Tris asks. Four smirks. " Yup. This is your living quarters. You will bath and sleep here so get used to it." He says to everyone. I glare at him. I freaking hate his attitude! I shove past him and walk into the room bumping past him. I hear him grunt as if he wanted to say something but was holding it back.

When everyone walks in he close the door loudly. " Well that was intense." Tris says playfully nudging me. I look at her with a questioning look. " Oh come on. Its total tension between you too. The way you bumped past him." I shake my head. " You over analyze things." I answer exploring the room. " Hey Carter! Tris! Heads up." I look to the voice source and see a big bag hurdling toward me. I catch it without much difficulty. I turn the bag over and my name is written on it in red marker. I open it and its full of clothes. " These are our new clothes... no more Abnegation." Tris mutters.

Since there are little to no walls we had to use a blankets as a shield. I change into a pair of boy shorts and a black tank top. My hair in a messy bun on top of my head. I tiredly lay on a cot in between Tris and Christina. Out of nowhere Four opens the door and turns of the lights. " Dick..." I mutter under my breath. " Are you sure your not from candor?" Christina whispers playfully. " Goodnight guys I smile pulling the blanket up to my chin. Someone in the room is crying and my heart clenches. I feel their pain. I put the pillow over my head blocking out the crying as I try to sleep. " Goodnight mom and dad."

* * *

Thats the end of this chapter! Until next time! TCS out!


	4. Chapter 4

Its meeeeee again! heres another chapter enjoy comment and review!

* * *

(Tris P.O.V)

I'm rudely awakened by the sound of metal against metal. 'Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank!' " Everyone up now! Meet in the pit in 5 minutes." Four shouts. " Goddamn does he have to be any louder." Carter mutters under her breath and I laugh. " I heard that." Four responds poking his head back into the room.

" What do you think he wants?" I ask Christina but some boy cuts in. " We're most likely going to begin our training. The names Will by the way." He extends his hand out toward Christina. She shakes his hand. " This is Tris and Carter." I wave. I'm still pissed about being awake. " I'm Al." Another boy says standing next to Will. " I see you've already met the human textbook." He jokes.

(Carter P.O.V)

We chat for a few more minutes before getting ready. I throw on a black sleeveless shirt with leather pants and black boots. " All this black is starting to make me miss gray." I hear Tris joke. " I'll never miss grey. Plus you look good in all black." I complement. She's wearing a long-sleeved tight black shirt with black leggings and black boots. Her hair in a high pony. " Those leggings make your butt look nice." I joke slapping her butt. She instantly blushes and covers herself. " Carter! Shut up!" Her yelling at me only makes me laugh harder. I continue to laugh until we reach the pit. My mood instantly sours. Eric is here. " Hello Carter. Had a nice sleep?" He asks and I roll my eyes looking away. Christina laughs and I hit her with that don't make me look.

" There are 2 stages of training. The first one is Physical. We will push you past your breaking point. Second is mental. You will be facing your worst fears and will also be pushed to your limit." Four explains. Eric cuts in. " You will be trained separate form the dauntless born but ranked together. Your ranking determines what type of job you get when training is over like leadership and guards. They will also determine if you stay in dauntless." I look to Will and he looks just as lost and bewildered as I do. " Stay?" Tris asks. " By stay I mean. If you do not meet our standards you will be cut and factionless." Eric stats emotionless.

" The lowest ranking initiates will be leaving at the end of each training stage." Four answers bothered by the rules. " No one told us this! We should have-" Eric cuts off Will. " Why? Would you have chosen differently? Because if that's so…. that demonstrates fear which is not tolerated here! You might as well get out now." He smirks pointing to an exit. " You chose us…Now we chose you."

" Damn." Is all I can say. This just got harder then it already was. " Go change into something light and non restricting." Four orders.

* * *

'Training Is hell!' I shout in my had as we run. We've been running for almost an hour straight. "Let's take a break." Four orders and we stop. ' Oh thank god!' I lean against Al. " You don't mind do you?" I ask him and he shakes his head no. I start to fan him and myself. He musters a tired thank you leaning against me too.

I look to my right to see Peter patronizing Tris. " Look stiff. That's going to be your new family. Go say hi." He laughs. How can someone be so cold and mean? I look sadly over toward the factionless. I wish I could help them. I then look away to give them a little privacy and dignity.

" Lets keep moving." Four shouts. My body screams in protest but I don't want to be cut.

After about 20 more minutes of running we finally go back to the base. " Training is over for now." Four states staring at Tris and she stares back. I clear my throat and they break eye contact. Four stalks off without a word. Tris takes a seat next to me and takes and sip of my water. " What's up with you and Four?" I ask and she gets defensive. " Nothing! Nothing at all. He just interests me ok?!" " Whoa chill out girl I was joking."

" I'm heading to the room. You coming?" She asks. " No I'm going to chill here for a minute. Go ahead without me." I close my eyes. " Alright catch you later." And with that i'm left alone in the dining hall.

" Well well well if it isn't Carter. Fancy meeting you here." I hear Eric say taking a seat next to me. " You've been watching me for the past 5 minutes. So don't pretend that you just got here." I respond scoffing.

" Why are you so cold to me." He asks innocently. Is he serious? " You called me basically a wimp on the first day, Your rude, self-absorbed, and ruthless. Also you don't seem very trustworthy." I answer truthfully. " For an abnegation girl you sure sound like a candor." He chuckles. " You don't know me." His chuckle send a shiver down my spine…and not in a bad way. ' What the hell is happening to me'

( Eric P.O.V)

I didn't think she would notice me staring at her. I underestimated her. Note to self don't do that. She's always so cold toward me. I'm not saying that I deserve it but I decide to tease her a little. " Why are you so mean to me?" She give me a bewildered look making me chuckle. I see her shiver. I get a thought in my head and decide to give it a try. I lean closer to her and put my lips inches away for her ear almost brushing against it.

(Carter P.O.V)

I tense as Eric puts his lips to my ear. My mind is telling me to run but my body says otherwise. " Would you like to find out who I am?" He whispers. My body instantly heats up. Being that smartass I am and always will be I turn toward him and look in his eyes. " Enlighten me." I whisper back our faces inches apart. His smirk widened and his eyes dance with amusement. He caresses my shoulder. " Gladly." He responds getting up. " Have a good day Carter." He winks biting his lip. Without another word he exits the room.

(Eric P.O.V)

I meant what I said back there. All about wanting her to know about me from my mouth and not what others say. Normally I wouldn't care what others thought of me. I am their leader not their friend…but with her its different. I don't know what this feeling is but it doesn't feel bad at all. It feels refreshing.

(Carter P.O.V)

As soon as he leaves I can move my body again. I get up slowly making my way toward the exit. " What just happened." I mutter opening the door Eric just left out of.

(Four P.O.V)

I was about to open the door to the dining hall for something to drink when Eric strides out smirking as wide as can be. I cock an eyebrow. 'What's gotten into him?' I asked myself watching is retreading figure walk down the hall. A couple of moments later Carter walks out. She looks out of it...like not all there. She's so out of it that she walks right into me. " Huh? oh hey." She says walking away from me. I grab her arm. She snaps her head toward me. " What the hell? let go of my arm." She orders and i let go. " What happened in there? What did eric do?" I question her.

(Carter P.O.V)

" What did eric do?" Four questions me. My face instantly hardens. " Thats none of your business." I mutter. " Stay away from him. He's dangerous and ruthless." He orders. " Tell me something i don't know. I can talk care of myself. instead of focusing on me pay attention to Tris." Four looks surprised. " Don't look so surprised it quite obvious . Well to me it is. Anyway anyone can tell that there's chemistry between you two." With that said I leave him stunned in my awake that someone found him out.

* * *

" Look who finally decides to grace us with her presence." Al bows to me as i walk into the room. " Shutup." I laugh hitting him lightly. I sit on my cot and play with the hem of my shirt. I feel someone staring at me. " Tris why are you staring at me." I ask without looking up. " Somethings up with you." She answers. " I'm perfectly fine." " Really?" " Yes really." She looks sceptical for a couple of seconds but shakes it off. " Whatever. We're heading to dinner. Coming?" I decline. " No im just going to get some rest go ahead without me." I state laying down pulling the blanket to my shoulders. " Alright. See you later."

* * *

Not my best chapter but i hoped you enjoyed it. until next time TCS out! peace! :D COMMENT AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

( Tris P.O.V)

" Today you will be learning two things. One is to shoot a gun and the second is to fight." Four states shoving a gun in my hands. I never in a million years thought I would be in dauntless let alone hold a gun. I examine the cold metal object.

" What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" Peter yawns bored. Four out of nowhere places the barrel of his gun in-between Peter's eye and clocks it in place. Peter's eyes go wide and I see slight fear in them.

" Oooooh." I hear Carter instigate

" Pay attention! This isn't a game you idiot." Four growls lowering his gun. " You'll be somewhat calm and collected when its time to defend yourself is you know how to shoot." Four answers. " These are your targets." He points to several orange circles made out of wood. There is a red dot in the middle. I guess that means bull's-eye.

" Watch me." Four closes on of his eyes and slightly bends down balancing himself. I take this time to watch his muscles flex. His finger pulls back the trigger. The sound of the gun firing so loud my ears ring.

(Carter P.O.V)

He fires the gun and I swear I go deaf for a couple minutes. " Can you hear?" Will asks. "Barely." I groan. " Peter, Carter and Christina. You go first." I step forward gripping the gun with both hands. I'm actually excited to shoot.

I get into the same stance Four got into and place my finger on the trigger. I look to my right to see Peter studying me closely. " Take a picture it will last longer" I mutter closing one eye. "I hear him grumble and get into stance. I pull the trigger. I bounce back at the force of the shot.

I take a look at my target. I didn't exactly get bull's-eye but I got pretty damn close. After a few more rounds I make 1 bullseye and 2 very close ones. " Good job." I hear Al cheer. I hand the gun back to Four and he reloads it. He then passes it to Al. Peter got 2 bull-eyes and 1 off the target shot. Christina did…lets just say she needs more practice but other than that she did well.

(Tris P.O.V)

" Tris , Will and Edward your turn." I get into stance wrapping both hands around the handle of the gun keeping it far away from my face. I pull the trigger and I am pushed back by the recoil. The sound pounds against my eardrums. I wince getting up. I fire 4 more times but none of the bullets hit the target. I sigh frustratedly. " Statistically speaking." Will smiles. " You should have hit the target my now. Even by accident." He grins amuses. " I'm glad my frustration amuses you." I respond.

I face the target with a new found determination. I squeeze the trigger and brace myself for the recoil. I take a glance at the target and smile. There's a bullet hole right in the middle of the red circle. " Yes!" I whisper. Adrenaline rushes through me. The feeling is amazing.

I shoot a couple more times and make the red circle 2 more times. I hear the sound of clapping. I look up to see its Four. " Good job stiff." He smiles amused. I nod my head in thanks and stand next to Carter. " Good job stiff." She whispers mocking Four. I just laugh basking in the feeling of accomplishment and praise.

* * *

" Damn my arms are sore." Cater comments rubbing her arms. I nod in agreement. " Yeah but we can't rest now. We got fight training next." Christina groans picking at her broccoli. " I'm so tired. They are trying to kill us!" She exclaims. Will rubs her arm in a comforting manner.

(Carter P.O.V)

I eat silently listening to the mindless chatter of the room. I look over and Tris and she quieter than usual. She seems deep in thought. " Tris you ok?" I ask and she looks up at me startled. " Huh? Yeah." She mutters. " Tris can I speak with you?" I motion for her to get up and follow me. She does and I take her to the corner of room so no one can hear our conversation. " What's up with you?" " Nothing." She replies. I don't fall for that. " Tell me." She looks hesitant and a little afraid to speak.

" Don't tell anyone you hear me." She growls and I nod. It must be something serious to growl at me like that. " You know about divergents right?" She whispers so softly at I almost don't hear her. " Yeah why?" I then put the pieces together. " Please don't tell me." She nods cutting me off. " No one must find out! I've heard about what they do to divergents. We'll get through this. Ok." She looks at me with worried eyes. " You're going to be fine. You're one of the strongest people I know. " I pat her shoulder and she smiles. " I don't know what I would do without you." " Right back at ya. I'll always have you back T."

Four out of know where taps on Tris's shoulder. " Time to go back to training. Everyone is waiting." He states softly to her. She nods and we follow him into another room. It huge. The floor is made out of concert with five training mats scattered around round the room. In the center of the room there is a huge mat. I guess that where we will fight one on one against each other.

(Tris P.O.V)

" You will now be trained in fighting. To prepare for all threats that you may…No will face in the future. All we will be doing Today is practicing techniques but tomorrow we will start the real fun." Four smirks. He then shows us a few punches and kicks with a punching back. I'm having extreme difficulty trying to move my body fluently while throwing punches and kicks. I throw a punch at the bag and loose my balance. I sigh glancing down at my hands. Their cherry red and throbbing with pain.

(Four P.O.V)

Everyone seems to get the hang of it but none of them are even close. Except for peter, Edward and Carter(A stiff good at fighting? Unheard of). I observe everyone in the room when my eyes stop on Tris. She's basically throwing herself at the bag instead of kicking it. I sigh at the sight making my way over to her.

I examine her up and down trying to find a solution to stop this pitiful scene. " You're weak and have no muscle." I wince at my words. That's not how I wanted them to come out. " Great to know." She sarcastically barks back continuing to punch the bag harder. " That's not what I meant. You better off using your knees and elbows. You're also fast so use that to your advantage." I take his advice and use my elbows. " Keep the tension here."

(Tris P.O.V)

I suck in a breath as Four suddenly presses his hands on my waist and stomach. His touch catches me off guard. I stop hitting the bag and stare at him. I then play it off and face the bag. " Don't forget that. Knees, Elbows and keep tension here." He pokes my stomach. My skin turns hot and the blood rushes to my face. He takes his hands off me and keeps walking. I can still feel the heat of his hands on my waist.

I clear my throat and look around to see if anyone was watching. I already know Carter was. That nosey ugh.

" I'm surprised he didn't rip you a new one. He scares the hell out of me." Christina laughs. I laugh too. " Yeah he's intimidating." I nod. There is a comfortable silence. " You know what we should get tattoos." Carter says out the blue shattering that silence.. I give her a questioning look. " What? It sound like fun plus they look cool." She adds playing with the hem of her black crop top.

" I agree with Carter. Lets go get tattoos." Christina encourages. " Its not like we have anything else to do. " Fuck it lets do it." Will laughs. Everyone then looks at me. " Fine." " Yay!" Carter cheers throwing her arm around my shoulder. " Lets go!"

(Carter P.O.V)

Somehow on the way to the parlor Christina and Tris got separated from us. " Where did they head off to?" I ask Al. " I don't know but I'm sure they'll meet us soon in the parlor." He answers. I smile and pull will and Al inside the tattoo place. " Lets go pick out some designs." I suggest.

We've been looking for the past 20 minutes and still couldn't decide what we wanted. " Introducing TADA! Tris." Christina burst through the doors. Tris then walks very shyly into the room. " Wow." Al smiles. " You look different." Will says. " Is that a good thing?" She asks and he nods. " You look amazing Tris. Are you wearing eyeliner? Giiiirrrrrlllll." I laugh approvingly. "

" What about this one." I hear Al shout. He holds up a design on a spider. It somewhat represents him. Shy on the outside but deadly on the inside. " It suits you. Where are you going to get it?" " Where do suggest." He winks and I blush. " Your upper arm."

" What are you getting done?" Tris asks. " Hmm I don't know…. should I get my nipple pierced?" She hits me hard. " I'm kidding. I'm getting a piercing and a tattoo." I state holding up a design. " I'm getting it on my neck." I look over a will and Christina.

" I think they have the hots for each other. The human textbook and no filter." " Shut up. don't be rude." " I wasn't being rude. Anyway have you picked out anything yet?" " No not yet…" Tris eye's wonder over to a woman with almost jet black hair. " I'll got to go take care of something." She stalks off toward the woman.

'Weird.' I thought. I take this chance to examine the artwork and designs on the walls. It never ceases to amaze me. Artwork in abnegation was deemed unnecessary. As I gaze at the artwork I see a pretty tattoo design of a rose with thorns on it. I pick it up to closely examine it. " You ready to get this tattoo?" Al asks and I nod holding the design close to my chest. " Yeah lets go."

* * *

Thats it for this chapter hoped you enjoyed it :) Until next time TCS out! peace! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey it me. Here's another chapter of Love before Faction. Hope you like it. Comment and review if you do...or i you don't..just keep it nice.

* * *

" Today is show time. This is the time to prove yourself. I'll give you 20 minutes to warm up but after that get in the ring when your name is called and give it your all." Four announces.

I immediately start to train on my punching bag. I really don't want to fight today. I barely slept last night after getting my tattoo. My tattoo was of a rose with thorns on my neck. The Rose represents the good times and beauty but the thorns represent the choices I've made, the ugly the pain I've caused, and the sacrifices I'm going to or have made. After getting it I ended up thinking about my life and the people I left behind in abnegation all night.

" You look like shit." Will points out. " Tell me something I don't know." I throw a partially hard punch at the bag. " No sleep?" He asks and I nod. " Yeah a little homesick. I look over at Tris. " You look ready." I comment. " Yeah I've got to prove myself here if I want to stay. I suggest you do the same." She answers confidently. I was about to respond when I see Eric walk into the room and talk to Four. I remember our encounter in the dining hall and blush. Eric sees me and winks. I turn away my face as hot as lit coals.

**_Eric_**

" They ready for some fighting?" I ask walking up to Four. He gives me a blank look. " Some are but the others…Not even close." Not the answer I wanted but they have to fight today. " 2nd jumper in the ring." I order. I see the stiff look up at me determined but worried. " Last jumper time to fight." I watch as Tris and molly get in the ring.

**_Carter_**

" Oh hell. I have faith in Tris but molly is bigger (not in a fat way) and a hell of a lot stronger then her. Just as Tris was about to get in the ring Four stops her by grabbing her arm. Four mutters something to her and she nods.

I move to a different spot to watch them fight. All the tall people were getting in front of me…short people problems. I find the perfect spot. " You got this Tris." I cheer quietly. I feel Eric sand next to me. " Stop cheering her on. She needs to do this on her own." He orders slightly cold. I look at him sideways. He acts all flirty but then cold? I can never understand males. " Are you bipolar?" I ask and he smirks. It was a serious question….

Christina stands on the other side of me. " I'm worried about her." Christina confesses to me. " I am too but she'll be fine." I smile. As soon as I say that Molly clocks Tris square in the jaw. " …Never mind." A little blood comes out her mouth. Molly goes to put her in a headlock but Tris dodges gracefully. " Yeah Tris." Christina shouts. That first punch must have left her disoriented because she's swaying back and forth a little . Come one Tris get it together! Tris grabs her face leaving her defenseless and Molly takes this opportunity to throw quick punches. Molly punches her in the ribs twice and she falls to the ground.

" Stop the fight." I whisper to Eric. Tris isn't getting up. " Stop the fight." I growl at him. He looks down at me and stares. " Stop." He orders. He then motions for me to go get Tris. I quickly walk to her throwing her arm around my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her waist. " You did good kid." I joke to make her feel better. " Thanks my face ok?" " You got a little something but Still pretty as always."

I walk her over to the benches and sit her down. Four walks over with an ice pack. " Thanks." Tris says placing it on her face. He nods and walks back over to the group " Why did Eric stop the fight? He said that no one stops until the other is unable to continue." She asks. " I don't know. Maybe he took pity on you." I answers looking away to avoid the analyzing stare. " Next up Carter vs. Christina." I hear Eric announce. " Shit." I hear Christina curse. " Keep that on your face. Apply pressure so it won't swell." I tell Tris and she nods. " Ok. Good luck." " Thanks." I laugh.

I walk into the ring and look around waiting for Chris. My eyes meet Eric and he smiles. " He's defiantly bipolar." I mutter. I watch as Christina shakily gets into to the ring. I get into stance and observe her. She slowly gets into stance fighting and not meeting my eyes. I sigh dropping my stance. " I'm not going to fight her." I sate. " What?" Christina asks " I'm not going to fight you. It obvious you don't want to or aren't ready. Its would be unfair." I answer.

" Alright then." Eric answers. " Fight Edward then." He smirks. A series ' what's' and ' ooohh' erupts through the room.

**_Eric_**

I hate to do this to her but we train soldiers not rebels. You do as your told when your told too. I need to show them I'm not push over. Edward walks into the ring as soon as Christina leaves. Edward looks her up and down. " Could you have at least paired me with someone stronger." He sneers. " I don't want to fight a weakling."

**_Carter_**

" Says the guy that screamed like a little bitch all the way down the hole." I respond smirking. " I'm going to enjoy this. " He says cracking his knuckles. " She's gonna die." I hear someone mutter. He slides into stance and I does the same.

" Begin!"

Edward wastes no time rushing toward me. I'm caught off guard. He uppercuts me in the jaw knocking me back a little. " Oh shit." Someone comments. Blood runs down my chin and on the floor. "Come on miss smartass fight me!" He taunts. I side step as he lunges at me again. Did he really think I was going to fall for the same thing twice? I duck as he throws a punch aimed toward my face. I then swiftly bounce back up swinging my left leg up to kick him in the side of the head. While he's disoriented I take this opportunity to jump on him wrapping my legs around his waist. He grabs my thighs trying to pry me off. " Go Carter!"

I lean back my legs still wrapped around him. With all the strength I have I flips us so we're are ground. Edward lands with a hard thud with me on top of him. " ugh!" I hear him groan. He quickly head butts me . " Fuck!" I groans instinctively grabbing my head. He tshen throw on me back hard . "Get up Carter!'" Christina shouts. You can clearly im struggling to get up. My vision blurred. I then get the strength to get back up only to be tackled back to the ground. Over and over he punches.

**_Eric_**

" Come on Carter get up." Four mutters under his breath. I look as Carter is savagely punched and something bubbles inside me. Anger. I feel uncomfortable watching her get beat up. Ever since I met her I can't get her out of my head. Her smile. The way she acts. Her attitude. Her soft green eyes and long light brown hair. What is this girl doing to me?

I was seconds away from calling the fight when I see Carter knee Edward in the groin making him fall oFf her. She quickly but ungracefully gets up. Edward slowly does the same. With one quick punch she K.O's Edward. He falls down on the ground in a heap. I hear a gasps and look behind me. Myra holding her hand over her mouth. I guess that's his girlfriend. She looks to me and I nod. Myra wastes no time running into the ring and putting Edward's head in her lap.

" Whooo!." Will cheers. I look back at Carter. She doesn't look so good. She gives a bloody Exhausted smile. swaying back and forth. " Carter?" Tris calls out. She doesn't answer as her eyes roll in the back of head falling. Four catches her before she hits the ground.

Without thinking I take off sprinting toward her side along with Tris and Christina. Four lays her down gently on the ground. He then checks her pulse and breathing. " She's fine just unconscious. " He reassures. " But she needs to go to the infirmary." Four starts to pick her up. I stop him. " I'll take her." I answer. Everyone looks at me. " You heard me I'll take her. You help peter Myra move Edward. That's an order." I order firmly. Four hesitantly hands carter over to me bridal style. I gently shift her into a more comfortable position. " That's enough for today. Everyone leave." I order as I leave the room.

**_Four_**

" What was that about?" Christina asks.  
"I don't know…it seems suspicious. I don't like it. I don't know what game he's playing." I answer. I then turn to Tris. " Stay far away from Eric as possible." She nods and I motion for everyone to leave.

**_Eric_**

As I walk down the hallways to the infirmary I look down at Carter. Her face is caked with dry blood mostly from her nose and mouth. I clean it off with my sleeve. " Much better." I slightly smile in content. I shouldn't care about her. Feelings cause pain and suffering. They are also unnecessary. She reminds me of Sarah…my first love.

~Flashback~

We were sitting in English. We sat right across form each other. We weren't paying attention to the teacher being from erudite and all we already knew what he was teaching. I was sitting with my head in my arms relaxing when I feel someone slip a piece of paper to me.

I peak from under my arms and see a beautiful dark haired brunette. Sh had the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen. She smiled at me pointing to the paper. I open. '~ Hey xo.' It said. I wrote back 'Hey'. I slide back the paper. She reads the message and write something back. ~This is boring xo ~ it said.

~ Yeah I know…you wanna ditch?~ I write.

She'll probably say no. She writes her response.

~ I would love too xo~

And with hat I knew she was the one for me. We dated for 3 years until the aptitude test. " Have you seen Sarah?" I ask her friends in the cafeteria. " No. Not after the test." They respond. I ran outside the school shouting her name. " Sarah!" I shouted but I heard nothing back. It began to rain but I still searched.

I went into the woods….i wish I hadn't. There in a ditch with sharp rocks lay my beautiful Sarah covered in blood with her clothes ripped and torn. Her face was bruised and caked with blood but I knew it was here because of the bracelet I got her with a huge 'E' on it for me.

Without thinking I ran into the ditch cutting myself on a few sharp twigs and rocks but I didn't care. I fall to my knees leaning her against my chest. Her eyes flutter.  
" Eric…" She says. Her voice raspy and full of pain. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes. " Sarah who did this to you." I whisper angrily gently kissing her forehead. " Erudite and dauntless society." She coughs wheezing a little. " Stay with me baby." I beg " You'll be fine." My tears drip on her face. I feel her blood seep through my shirt. " I'm not going to make it. They made sure my wounds were fatal." She whispers wiping my tears.

" I love you Eric." She cries caressing my cheek with a lazy smile. " I love you too." Her eyes perk up a little but it left as soon as it came. I watch as she takes her last breath. She then goes limp in my arms. I sat and cried in the rain for I don't know how long. Its must have been longer then I thought because people began to look for me. Dauntless security found me and took me to Jeanine.

" Have a seat." She says motioning to the chair across from her. They force me into the chair. " Have some tea." All I wanted to do is choke this hoe. How dare she kill my girlfriend and then offer me tea? " How dare you kill Sarah!" I shout getting out my chair but her security is quick to push me back down. " Do you know who killed your parents?" I stiffen. " Their work lab caught fire. It was an electrical accident…" Jeanine shakes her head. "A divergent. Because of them they are dead. She was divergent. We couldn't let her live. Divergents will ruin the system we've worked so had to create and put others in danger."

~ Flashback over~

After that conversation when the ceremony happened I chose dauntless . I vowed to kill every divergent to preserve peace and order. I became the heartless bastard I am today but Carter…she's pushing against the barrier I work hard to create. She's making me feel alive again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Carter**_

Where the hell am i? I know for a fact I'm not in the infirmary since this bed is actually comfortable. The room has dark grey colored walls with very little decoration. A black desk sits in the corner of the room with a lamp and laptop on it. I'm in someone's bedroom.

" Good you're awake." Of all people? It had to be his room.

" I was getting worried. You had been out for a while." Eric walks in closing the door. I silently stare at him as he busies himself around the room. Something's different about him...he seems more relaxed more...approachable.

" Like something you see?" He smirks over his shoulder winking making my face hot. " I've seen better." He just chuckles dipping a rag into a bowl of water that was sitting on the nightstand beside the bed.

Without warning he presses it against the gash on my arm. " Fuck." Hissing in pain i grip in hand tightly trying to pry it off. " Get it off. Its water. Why does it burn so bad?" I ask through gritted teeth.

" It's rubbing alcohol. I have to clean your wound so it won't get infected. So please let go." I don't. " I promise to be gentle. It'll be over before you know it." His eyes soften with a small smiles playing on his lips. Sighing i do as i told. True to his word he gently cleans my arm and bandages it. " See that wasn't so bad. Was it?" He teases.

" Don't tease me Eric."

" Wouldn't dream of it baby."

" I'm not your baby."

" Not yet." Eric mutters.

"What?" I ask.

" Nothing anyway get some rest. You need to heal so you can stay above the red line." My heart leaps. " I'm above the red line?"

" That's what I just said." Eric chuckles. " After that fight you deserve to be. Now get some rest." With that said the door is closed and I'm left to by myself. It's not long before i feel myself falling asleep.

* * *

_'Brianna!'_

_It's dark here. I can't see. Who's calling out to me._

_'Brianna!' The voice calls out again...that voice._

_'Brianna baby run!' Mom?_

_'Mommy.' A child's voice calls out. It's my voice._

_'Mommy! hurry!_

_'Two shots ring out. The sound of a body hitting the floor is heard. The screams of agony are bone chilling. 'Mommy Get up please!'_

_' Carter!' Eric? Who else is in this twisted dream!_

_' Brianna run!' My mother screams out._

_'BANG'_

_A metallic smell fills the air. Blood._

_'Carter!' Eric calls again. The lights turn on and i come face to face with the horrific scene._

A scream dies in my throat as i awaken. Looking up I see concerned blue orbs staring into my eyes. His lips are moving but I can't concentrate on what he's saying.

I then feel lips on mine breaking me out my trance.

_**Eric**_

I didn't know what to do but I knew I had to get her attention so I kissed her...and damn did it feel good. The warmth of her mouth set off a fire within me. A spark turning into a raging inferno... I didn't want to stop and the way her lips were moving against mine. Carter was pretty into it too.

It started of sweet but then the intensity picked up. Legs straddling my waist. Hands gripping my hair. It was pretty steamy if I do say so myself. Well it was until i felt tears hitting my face and the taste of salt on my lips. What the hell kind of dream did she have to make her break down like this?

Without hesitation I pull her into my chest as she cried into my shirt. After a couple minutes of sobbing it reduces to a sniffle here and there.

"Sorry about your shirt." Carter coughs gesturing to my now ruined shirt. "It's just a shirt." I nonchalantly responded.

"What happened? I had to go see max for a couple of minutes and I come back to see you having a panic attack." She hides her face with the covers. " It was just a bad dream. Nothing serious." She's hiding something.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

_**Carter**_

I can't believe I cried like that in front of him. This is so embarrassing. So much for showing everyone that I'm strong and independent. He probably thinks I'm a weaker than he originally  
Thought.

Wait. I'm still in his room. In his bed with him and his arms around me. Flashbacks of the kiss go though my head but I'm not freaked out by any of this, which worries me. Do I have feelings for Eric? I can't possibly have feelings for him. He's the reason i had to fight.

Shit. I gotta go now.

As calmly as I could I leap out of bed and walk to the door. " Thanks for um taking care of me but I have to go. The others are probably worried about me and stuff so...bye!" With that said I launch myself out of the room before he could say anything.

_**Eric**_

She left before I could tell her that she's wearing my clothes. Whatever she'll find out soon enough.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. I know it's been a while. Life and responsibility man㈷4 anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and will read the next one! TCH out! Until next time bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

**_Eric_**

As soon as I walk out my door I come face to face with Four and he looks pissed.

"Hello Four nice to see you."

"Why the hell was Carter in your room? And running out?"

"Why are you stalking around my room?"

"I wasn't I was just passing by..."

"Alright well if you must know. The infirmary was busy taking care of Edward so I just brought her to my room and took care of her. Why do you care so much?"

"The initiates are my responsibility and also I've seen you've taken an interest in Carter...and anything that involves you can't be good. What are you planning?"

" It's none of your damn business. I'm leader so you don't keep tabs on me. I do as I please now if you'll excuse me. I'm hungry." I shove past him purposely slamming my shoulder into his.

_**Carter**_

It's just a phase. He's attractive and that's it. "Deep in thought?" I turn around to see Edward standing there. I guess we both got pretty banged up. Scratches and bruises littered his arms. A cheery red busted lip was present too. " We sure did a number on each other huh?" I smiled and to my relief he did too. " Yeah we sure did. I was wrong about you. You're actually quite strong. It was a pleasure fighting you." He lightly punches my arm. " I think we've had enough punches for one day and it was fun fighting you too."

" You should train with me sometime."

" I'll think about it. I got to go now. Tris and the others are probably worried about me." I grin thinking of my over protective best friend. " Plus its dinner isn't it? I'm starving. Walk with me." We engage

" Yeah I'm sure it's about that time. I just got out the infirmary. Why weren't you there?" Edward asks. Shit.

" I was there but not for long. You were unconscious."

" Makes sense." Yes. Thank you. I hate lying though. We finally made it to the dining hall. I quickly spot my friends across the room laughing. A carefree feel surrounding them. " Hey I'll see you later okay?" Edward pokes me looking at the other side of the room watching his girlfriend." Yeah alright go ahead." Obviously I didn't have to tell him twice. He practically flew over there.

" Hey Carter are you just going to stand there or are you coming over?" Will shouts from the table. Christina beckoning me over. As soon as I sit down I'm bombarded with questions." Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" Tris asked putting down her cup. " And can you teach me?" Al laughs biting into his chicken sandwich. " I didn't learn it anywhere. It came to me naturally. Like i always knew. It felt like an out of body experience. My body was on auto pilot. The adrenaline was insane."

" It definitely looked crazy from where I was." Al teases. " Hey why didn't you fight me?" Christina asks. " Am I that weak?" I sigh. " Of course not Chris. You obviously didn't want to fight me and it would have been unfair of me to take advantage of that." Christina smiles. " Thanks." I wink drinking my water. It suddenly gets quiet at our table.

" Carter. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Four's intimidating voice asked. " Sure." I follow him out into the hallway. " What is this ab-"

" Why were you in Eric's room?"

" Why does that concern you?"

" Answer the question stiff." I glare at him. " I don't know. I woke up and boom I was there. He was taking care of me. I'll be leaving now." He grabs my arm before I could go back to my friends. " Be careful around him. He's...You don't know what he's capable of." Four actually looks concerned. I just nod and he lets my arm go. I don't really feel like eating anymore so I go to the initiate room and take a shower while no one is in there and lay in my bed. My mind wanders back to the kiss Eric and I shared earlier today. It had been my first damn.

I really catching feelings. This isn't good.

* * *

I know this is over due but happy new year. My computer was not working for a while causing me not to post but i'm back and ready to write until nest time TCH out! peace!


End file.
